(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile sculpture and to a kit comprising the components for creating various configurations and constructions of such a sculpture.
(b) Decription of the Prior Art
Over the years, a variety of abstract sculptures, termed mobiles, have been created and constructed. One aim of such a sculpture is to depict movement, i.e., kinetic rather than static rhythms. This is done, in general, by an arrangement of thin forms, rings, rods, etc. suspended in mid-air, generally from the ceiling of a room, by fine wires, thread, or the like.
As an art form, these mobile sculptures have been found quite useful and satisfying for a variety of decorating purposes. However, as far as I know, none of the mobile sculptures created heretofore have provided for the display from time-to-time of different photographs, scenic cards and the like.